Mudança
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Depois de uma missão na Terra Peter e Gamora refletem como tudo mudou, as coisas evoluem, as vezes para melhor ou pior. Depende do ponto de vista.


Mudança.

Os guardiões estavam na Terra, no planeta natal do Peter Quill há algum tempo, para resolver uma missão importante.

Mas depois que fazer o que precisavam, o líder decidiu fazer compras lá e iria sozinho,deixando assim seus amigos cuidando da nave. Felizmente havia pousado numa floresta, local alto e deserto,isto é,seguro para eles – quer dizer,afastado de olhares curiosos.

Todos concordaram,embora eles meio que acharam estranho se esconderem pois já haviam andado pela cidade disfarçados,só que havia um porém: fizeram isso para que pudessem trabalhar como guardiões e era necessário, sendo assim se arriscaram um pouco, não podiam prosseguir com isso. O outro argumento era que Rocket tinha que consertar algumas coisas da "banheira velha" na qual voavam – o peludo gostava de usar esse termo algumas vezes para se referir a Milano.

O senhor das estrelas prometeu comprar coisas para eles,especialmente comida. Os outros podiam ficar satisfeitos somente em saber que iriam se alimentar, especialmente Drax, mas o guaxinim queria mais, pediu por recursos para continuar trabalhando e aparentemente era só no que pensava.

Ficaram dentro na nave,por um tempo,enquanto esperavam. Se passaram meia hora...

Gamora era a mais preocupada com o meio humano. Estava sentada no seu acento,parada e olhando para o nada, apesar da aparência calma a sua alma e mente estava inquieta. Não era somente preocupação,sentia muita a falta dele. Ela tinha bons argumentos para dar,pois o comandante nunca havia ficado tão afastado assim da equipe. Porém não era só isso que sentia.

Drax tentou ficar quieto no seu canto,mas a sua barriga teimava em "dizer" que estava com fome.

Rocket decidiu parar um momento de mexer com suas ferramentas e peças, e foi ver como Groot conseguia digitar com os braços tão pequenos ainda – ele havia perdido-os durante a batalha e estavam nascendo novamente. O grandalhão era inteligente, e o mutante sabia disso,porém nunca imaginou que ele pudesse digitar naquela situação,com uma mão só e ainda por cima escrever um texto que veio a sua mente.

Enquanto isso,depois de um tempo, a garota do grupo começou a demonstrar a sua impaciência...

-Peter está demorando demais.-disse a garota para o roedor.

-Ele deve estar curtindo o planetinha dele. Deixa ele.-diz o felpudo,muito calmo para o perfil dele. Se encontrava sentado no ombro do parceiro,alternando os olhos entre o monitor e a moça.

-Algo está errado.-parecia sensitiva naquele momento.

-Sim,você. Está muito aflita. Sossega um pouco.-estranhando a atitude da amiga.

-Nós não podemos sair daqui,temos ordens para continuar nesse lugar.- falou Drax de braços cruzados e sério como sempre,ainda dando sinais de que estava vivo.

Quando deu mais uma hora exatamente que ele estava fora, ela saiu e foi para o quarto.

-Eu sou Groot.-dirigiu-se a fala para o Raccoon depois de ver a guria se retirando.

-Deixa ela, ela está com saudades do Quill. Não percebeu o que ela sente por ele?

-Eu sou Groot?

-É... Isso mesmo.-afirmado com a cabeça também,embora não preciesa-se.

Gamora entrou no dormitório do líder, que era próximo ao dela. Olhava para as roupas dele espalhadas pelo chão.

"Algo está errado. Muito errado." Pensava nisso enquanto caminhava lentamente,entrando definitivamente no cômodo e se dirigindo a cama.

"Por que estou agindo assim?" pôs a mão direita no queixo.

Ela não entendia muito bem aquele sentimento, por que era uma mistura de emoções que confundiam um pouco. Logo a alienígena que passou boa parte da sua vida treinando rigorosamente,para ser uma guerreira fria e forte, ou uma arma nas mãos do Thanos. Geralmente reprovava essas fraquezas evidentes para não amolecer demais e perder as forças,concentração,além da batalha.

Mas no momento que sentou na cama dele, a moça tocou,acariciou e pegou a jaqueta do senhor das estrelas.

"Estou com aquela música novamente na cabeça. Não sei por que. Não parece ser uma canção agradável."

A música na qual se referia era a "I'm in Love". Estranhamente sempre que ouvia essa canção ela lembrava do rosto triste do rapaz, ele sempre fazia isso quando escutava essa mesma melodia. Ninguém nunca teve coragem de perguntar ao dono da Milano o por que dessa reação justo naquela composição.

"Tirando isso,seus olhos são bonitos." Comentou para si mesma naquele momento, algo que havia pensando várias vezes.

Ela nem havia notado,mas estava quase deitada na cama,sua mente vagava demais de modo que nem percebia direito seus movimentos.

E ficou lá por um tempo,abraçando uma das roupas dele e olhando para o nada,estava com aquela sua mesma expressão séria e fria de sempre, parecia que não sentia nada. Talvez, se não fosse pela sua face,ela se pareceria mais com aquelas adolescentes apaixonadas normais que esperam algum telefonema ou iniciativa do namorado – porém a verdade era que a ex- assassina esperava uma reação dela mesma, ou melhor, uma resposta aos seus sentimentos. E era provável que o Senhor das estrelas esperava o mesmo, ser correspondido.

Poucos minutos depois,de tanto ficar ali parada,pensando um pouco, teve uma idéia. Sendo assim,tão logo levantou-se e colocou em pratica o que havia em sua mente.

Naquele meio tempo Rocket já havia pedido para Groot continuar a escrever algo enquanto ele ia lá para fora,com a sua caixa de ferramentas em mãos,tentar fazer uns reparos na traseira da espaçonave.

E Drax,se encontrava dormindo,sentado naquele banco,de braços cruzados e roncando. Foi a única maneira que encontrou de esquecer um pouco a sua fome.

Quando o mutante já estava há algum tempo lá fora, Gamora apareceu pouco depois,de mansinho no canto da porta,olhou para os lados vendo se estava tudo calmo – ela estava usando um casaco cinza,que tinha um capuz na qual tapou a sua cabeça e cabelo,umas luvas marrom escuro,a calça comprida do Quill (que ficava meio larga nas suas pernas) e um óculos escuro.

A guerreira observou que Drax cochilava - e chamava comida enquanto isso. E Groot parecia muito ocupado digitando. Sentiu que ninguém iria nota-la naquela hora, tudo parecia a sua mercê, ainda assim e a de pele verde caminhou de mancinho até a entrada da nave,a fim de sair dela.

Porém quando pisou na grama e deu alguns passos para frente,parou no meio do caminho ao pressentir que alguém estava vindo por trás e virou-se rapidamente...

-Você esta ridícula com essas roupas.- disse Rocket, de braços cruzados, sorrindo entre os dentes. Na verdade segurando o riso.

-Ah,não me amola.-apesar do óculos ela estava o olhando com reprovação e logo volta a andar sem mais delongas.

O peludo ficou a observando ir embora,sério...

-Lá vai ela,parece até que o Quill vai fugir dela ou algo assim. Hunf. – murmura isso,ao dizer a última fala reprova com a cabeça a ação da amiga, assim que terminou de dizer isso virou-se a fim de entrar novamente na nave.

A guria correu um pouco, mas somente para se distanciar logo do local e sair totalmente daquela área deserta. Só parou apressar o passo quando teve que deslizar numa ribanceira. Assim que entrou na floresta começou a caminhar normalmente,mas olhando para os lados.

Era um bosque pequeno,a mata não era fechada e as árvores eram muito distantes uma das outras, sendo assim dava para se ver o pôr do sol iluminando e pintando todo de laranja,vermelho e amarelo. Fazendo a alienígena se tornar uma simples silueta no meio da paisagem que a cercava.

Em um determinado tempo,quando já estava chegando ao final daquela selva, ouviu um ruído estranho vindo de frente e sentiu um cheiro peculiar também. Vinha de uma parte onde haviam muitos arbustos,então sem cerimônia se aproximou,abriu caminho até chegar quase no ponto de onde havia ouvido aquele barulho não por curiosidade,achou o que havia ouvido familiar. Gozava dos seus sentidos apurados, por esse motivo já suspeitava do que se tratava, e estava certa, de longe avistou aquele que procurava...

Porém ficou surpresa,não em achá-lo, já que tinha sentido o cheiro dele. O problema era que notou que Peter se encontrava sentado de baixo de uma árvore,desanimado,ouvindo música,com o seu olhar distante e melancólico. Ao seu lado havia somente algumas sacolas de papel,eram as suas compras.

Abastarda de Thanos estava muito distante para ele reparar e Quill se encontrava destruído demais com seus pensamentos para notá-la. Sabendo disso a moça foi ao seu encontro, nem mesmo ela sabia como fez isso tão calmamente e permaneceu séria, sendo que seu coração batia num ritmo um tanto frenético dês que o viu novamente.

-Peter! Peter! – o chamou quanto estava mais próxima,foi somente no meio do caminho que sua voz saiu, e balançou a mão.

-Hãn? Gamora?- ao finalmente perceber a presença dela ele apertou o stop no walkman e não demorou muito para se levantar,estava espantado e estranhou a presença dela.– É... Você mesma Gamora? – ainda meio desconfiado.

-Sim.-afirmou quando estava frente a frente dele.

Ele sorriu entre os dentes...

-Tá uma gracinha.

-Ah é...obrigada. É bom isso,depois de ser chamada de ridícula pelo Rocket. – no meio da fala tirou os óculos escuros.

-Mas você está bonitinha assim. Mesmo que as roupas estejam muito largas em você. – dá um sorriso simples agora.

-Vamos parar com os comentários Peter, o que faz aqui? Drax está com fome.

-Ah é, verdade, me perdoe... Eu estava cansado e...ao parar acabei me perdendo nos meus pensamentos. – mudou a expressão,ficou sério e encostou-se na árvore.

-Deu para perceber... O que foi?-cruzou os braços no final da fala.

-Nada.-sem emoção.

Gamora sabia que havia acontecido alguma coisa, estava preocupada,porém achou que não era o momento para conversarem os outros estavam esperando...

-Peter...devemos voltar.

Ele a olhou profundamente por alguns segundos antes de fazer qualquer ação...

-Pode levar as compras, depois eu vou...

-Não. Vamos juntos.- pegou na mão dele. Não se sentiu muito confortável com isso, isto é,corou, só que também não se arrependeu de ter feito.

O cara também corou e ficou surpreso com aquela ação dela, deu um pequeno sorriso e concordou.

Os dois pegaram as compras e por fim caminharam de mãos dadas.

Quando estavam chegando,Groot foi o primeiro a avistá-los pela escotilha da nave – pois havia ido para a cozinha beber água,já que o seu braço direito já se encontrava totalmente recuperado.

-Eu sou Groot!-sorriu e chamou a atenção dos outros por causa da volta do Quill e a Gamora.

-Hãn?!-disse Drax,que já estava acordado. Ele naturalmente não entendeu o que o amigo disse, mas virou-se e ficou curioso ao ve-lo apertando o botão para abrir a porta.

Rocket também o ouviu e contornou a nave até o lado desejado para vê-los chegando...

-Ora,ora, e como vão o casalzinho?-parou assim que viu eles se aproximado mais,encostou-se na espaçonave enquanto limpava uma de suas ferramentas com um pano cor púrpura e sorria entre os dentes.

Os dois ignoraram aquele comentário,apesar da Gamora não ter gostado nem um pouco,mas tinha que agüentar o guaxinim adorava grasajar com eles. No entanto nem havia tempo de falar sobre isso, assim que pisaram lá dentro foram imediatamente recebidos por Drax que quase avançou em Peter.

-POR QUE DEMOROU TANTO?! DRAX PRECISA DE COMIDA!-o segurando pelo colarinho.

-Desculpe Drax,eu...meio que me distrai no caminho.- estava surpreendentemente calmo,pois esperava aquela reação dele,mas tentou se explicar do jeito que podia para não deixá-lo mais bravo.

-Hunf,aceito suas desculpas, mas que isso não se repita,por favor. O que temos aqui?-rapidamente virou-se para a sacola da Gamora e foi vasculhando nela.

-Ow,não tem nenhuma comida pronta aí.- o líder tentou interrompe-lo.

-Não tem importância,serve crua.-continuou procurando.

-Crua!-o meio terráqueo ficou espantado.

-Eu preciso de algum aperitivo para agüentar até a verdadeira refeição estar pronta.

-Aperitivo? E aquela coisa de dieta balanceada de lutadores? - lembrou o mutante, ele não entrou definitivamente no local,somente observava tudo do lado de fora,próximo da porta,estranhando a nova posição do cara.

-Não dá para pensar nisso nesse momento.

-Tudo bem,você pode comer uns biscoitos enquanto isso. Eu já vou fazer o jantar.- anunciou o senhor das estrelas, pegando o pacote de bolachas na sua sacola.

-Eu ajudo você.-disse Gamora virando-se para ele e tocando no ombro do amigo,com a mão esquerda,enquanto a direita ainda carregava a sacola.

-Han...mas...-ele ia dizer alguma coisa e como gaguejou ela foi mais rápida.

-Precisa sim Peter,ele está com muita fome.-ela deduziu que o comandante iria negar a ajuda dela dando algum argumento. Acreditava que com auxilio seria sairia mais rápido a janta.

-Oh mais que romântico.-zomba Rocket sorrindo e entrelaça as mãos.

-Quer parar!- desta vez Gamora não conseguiu deixar estar e se irritou.

-Bem,então vamos.- aceitou o starlord,estranhando a atitude dela e um pouco sem graça também.

Quill então deu o tal pacote de biscoitos para o ex-lutador, assim o parzinho entrou na pequena cozinha e começaram a se ajeitar e preparar a comida.

-Eu sou Groot. – disse a planta logo depois que eles se foram, ele que limitava a ficar observando tudo atrás do casal resolveu falar algo.

-Não se preocupe,ela vai conseguir cozinhar.-falou o roedor antes de ir embora também,só que continuou lá fora.

E aqueles dois fizeram todo o trabalho em silêncio, a garota até estranhou um pouco ele estar quieto,mas imaginou que queria se concentrar mais no serviço assim poderia fazê-lo melhor. Ela até achou um pouco bom isso,assim ambos poderiam cozinhar melhor,especialmente a moça,que mal sabia esquentar algo.

Já havia anoitecido, quando tudo estava terminado, eles chamaram os outros para comer. O destruidor foi o primeiro a se sentar na mesa,servi-se e começar a comer feito um animal selvagem, os outros demoraram mais. Já o senhor das estrelas alegou não ter fome e saiu da Milano, mas a garota notou e o seguiu minutos depois – ninguém a impediu.

Ele,encostou-se numa árvore próxima e ficou rebobinando a sua fita nova várias vezes com o Walkman...

-Peter...o que está acontecendo?-disse ao se aproximar.

-É...as coisas...-não conseguia se explicar direito.

-Está com aquele seu olhar melancólico de novo.-ela diz isso de braços cruzados e meio torta, como quem reprovava aquela ação dele.

O rapaz deu uma pequena olhada nela mais ficou em silêncio, ambos sérios,mas a moça lhe lançava um olhar mais reprovado que ele,que parecia tristonho. A guria esperava dele algum comentário,argumento ou algum tipo de defesa,mas como passaram os segundos e o líder não abriu a boca para nada,a própria extraterrestre tomou iniciativa...

-Você realmente achava que voltando para cá tudo iria estar do mesmo jeito? Você mesmo disse que você ficou mais de 26 anos terrestres longe desse planeta.

-...É claro que eu esperava uma evolução...Quem não esperaria? Mas... Se pelo menos a minha casa estivesse intacta...Eu não sei... – melancólico, lembrando que a fazenda da sua mãe não estava mais lá, o terreno havia sido vendido para a construção de um shopping.

-Você pensou que ela estaria do mesmo jeito?

-Achei...quer dizer... Se pelo menos ainda fosse uma simples casa, se alguma família estivesse morando lá,tudo bem... Mas...ela foi destruída... Totalmente destruída.- nas últimas frases ele abaixou a cabeça, mais triste e virou para o lado lentamente.

A menina então suspirou e deu um passo adiante...

-Mas as suas lembranças não. Estão intactas. E você ainda tem alguma coisa que te ajuda a lembrar de tudo. Seu toca músicas. – aponta para o toca fitas dele.

Ouvir as palavras dela a fez levantar o rosto e ...

-Toca fitas.- a corrige.

-É, que seja, mas o que eu quero dizer é que você pelo menos você ainda tem suas lembranças,suas memórias de infância... Pelo menos ninguém te tirou isso...Você sabe qual foi seu passado,quem foi sua mãe...

Peter a fitou fixamente, atento ao que ela dizia. E sabia que a moça tinha razão e entendia o que ela queria dizer. Conhecia a história de que Thanos manipulou as lembranças do passado dela, o que se recorda realmente é da sua vida com o "padrasto" e depois dele. A garota mal sabe direito quem ela é,somente do que se tornou por causa do vilão.

O terráqueo podia imaginar como ela se sentia, seria horrível perder suas lembranças,por mais tristes que podiam ser.

-É...-suspirou ele. – Você tem razão.

-Por isso eu acho que você deve agradecer por isso.

Os dois ficaram se olhando fixamente,por um tempo,Quill somente se moveu minutos depois para afastar algumas mechas de cabeço do rosto da guerreira.

-Gamora...

-O que?

-Você nunca pensou num jeito de tentar recuperar sua memória? Saber como era você antes? Saber como era seu planeta,seus pais...

-Talvez saber sobre a meus pais e sobre mim,sim, mas...Eu não quero recuperar todas as minhas memórias de infância...

-Hãn? Por que não? - estranhou.

-...Peter...você sabia que quando uma pessoa tem novos pensamentos e vive novos momentos, algumas coisas passadas são apagadas de sua mente pouco a pouco?

-...Mas...Você não vai esquecer de tudo... É disso que você tem medo? De esquecer-se de tudo que você passou e realizou recentemente? Seu presente? Da... da gente?

Ela ficou muda durante toda aquelas perguntas, aquilo já foi uma resposta, era exatamente isso que tinha, receio de esquecer deles e do que viveu quando conheceu os seus amigos.

Quando o silêncio tomou conta do lugar a guerreira abriu a boca pouco depois achando que devia uma dizer algo...

-Olha Peter... Eu prefiro ficar assim. – disse a menina minutos depois.

-...Você então se conforma?

-Não muito. – foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer, ela se incomodava um pouco com isso.

-Eu...entendo... Ou pelo menos posso tentar entender.

-Bem, agora levante a sua cabeça senhor das estrelas. Reanime-se. Como você mesmo diz, podemos ter perdido muitas coisas,mas foi para que ganhássemos outras. – fez um movimento com a mão esquerda e depois que fez essa ação fechou ela e a posicionou em sua cintura.

-É, as coisas mudam...

-Sim,realmente mudam.-ela corou um pouco,pensando o quanto as coisas mudaram inclusive para ela.

-Mas as vezes mudam para melhor.-ele decidiu completar dando um belo sorriso.

Novamente ficaram parados,se olhando fixamente,sérios e em silêncio absoluto. Os dois pensaram juntos em se aproximarem mais. Porém, no último segundo, o rapaz lembrou-se de uma coisa...

-Ah. Já ia me esquecendo.-deu um sorriso tímido e interrompeu a ação pensada.

A mulher não se incomodou muito com a interrupção, mesmo que tenha esperado dele uma ação diferente...

-O que?- de braços cruzados.

Não obteve resposta já que o cara se encontrava vasculhando os bolsos de dentro e fora da sua jaqueta,procurando alguma coisa e deixando a de guerreira mais curiosa. Quando finalmente achou o que procurava retirou dali e mostrou a ela. Era uma caixa de chocolates...

-Toma,eu comprei para você.

A ex-assassina pegou e entortou a boca, reprovando o fato dele ter desperdiçando o dinheiro para comprar quaisquer coisa banal para ela. E imaginou que se Rocket soube-se ele não aprovaria também. Porém,tentou mudar de expressão, não seria bom demonstrar desgosto, pois apesar de tudo adorou ele ter se lembrado dela e querer lhe dar algo.

-O que foi? Não gostou?-estranhando.

-...Muito obrigada.-deu um sorriso tímido.

-De nada. – sorriu do mesmo jeito que ela.

-Isso é um doce não é?

-Sim.

-Suspeitei. – disse isso antes de abrir.

-Vai comer?

-Lógico. Não é para isso?

-Bem,mas você não prefere jantar primeiro?

-Eu não sou como você que só tem um estomago.

O rapaz não gostou do comentário,mas tentou não se irritar muito e permaneceu a observando pegar quatro bombons e jogar para acertar a boca.

-Gostoso.

Finalmente Quill sorriu de maneira mais natural.

-Que bom que gostou.

-É impressão minha ou tudo que estou fazendo está te deixando surpreso?

-hãn...bem é que...Eu achei que você ainda estava brava comigo,pelo que eu fiz...

Peter se referia ao fato dele ter paquerado uma garota uns dias antes deles terem ido para a Terra. E Gamora sabia do que ele estava falando.

-Não estou mais. Não deu para notar?

-Sim,mas eu achei estranho.

-Peter,isso já aconteceu faz tempo. Tínhamos outros assuntos. Minha raiva já passou no meio do caminho.

-Sua raiva ou seu ciúmes?

-Que seja.

-Me desculpe se eu te deixei assim. Mas é que... Bem,antes disso tudo,eu tive uma conversa com o Drax,falei que talvez você não gosta-se de mim... E que talvez eu tivesse que me conformar disso. E eu achava que o único jeito era procurar uma...uma outra namorada...sei lá.

-Eu entendi. Só não entendo por que você acha que eu não gosto de você.

-Bem,eu não sei se você gosta de mim como um simples amigo ou melhor amigo,ou se você me classifica apenas como um...

A fala do terráqueo foi interrompida pelo dedo indicador feminino dela, que o pôs ali rapidamente e disse logo em seguida,ao ve-lo parar...

-Você fala demais.

Ele ficou paralisado a olhando,e um pouco espantado com a ação dela. E antes que ele pudesse pensar qualquer coisa, a outra fez uma ação bem mais repentina: se aproximou mais e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios dele. Foi rápido, entretanto aquele ato serviu para o rapaz ficar ainda mais chocado e confuso.

-Ga...Gamora...

-Shhh... Peter,é melhor entrarmos,ficamos tempo demais aqui.-assim que terminou sua fala virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar,a passos lentos.

-...Você é realmente uma mulher bem enigmática.

-Ou será que você é bobo demais?-continua andando.

-Hun? EI! Não esculacha também! -ficou um pouco irritado e levantou o dedo indicador.

Entretanto a seguiu logo depois,a garota não entrou,ficou parada na frente da porta,com a mão direita tocando a borda,esperava por ele enquanto o observava andando lentamente – ele estava sério e com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Mas Eu...já disse que estou sem fome.-estava quase se aproximando quando disse isso.

-Mas vai ter que comer alguma coisa,passou tempo demais em jejum.

-...Só se me prometer que depois vai sair comigo.

-Sair?

-É, dar uma volta pela cidade.

A fêmea parou um pouco,prendeu a respiração,corou e só depois disse...

-Eu...me sinto meio deslocada nesse seu planeta.

-Por favor Gamora,não estou pedindo nada de mais.-pegou na mão esquerda dela,assim que subiu e ficou na frente da mesma.

-Está bem.-consistiu com a cabeça.

Peter então deu um largo sorriso de felicidade.

-Eu prometo que não vou te constranger.

-É bom mesmo.-meio cética.

Depois dessa conversa os dois entraram definitivamente na nave.

Mais tarde depois do Jantar, Rocket estava no seu canto arrumando suas ferramentas e vendo as peças que estavam sobrando. Parou ao perceber a presença de Groot caminhando até seu encontro...

-Eu sou Groot.-chamou a atenção do companheiro,ele carregava um tipo de tablet.

-Ah! Deixa eu ler.-ele percebeu que se tratava do texto que ele estava escrevendo e levantou a mão direita.

Logo a árvore ambulante lhe deu o aparelho. O mutante leu somente alguns trechos e ficou surpreso...

-Nossa! Não sabia que você tinha uma veia poética.

-Eu sou Groot.-encabulado.

-Hãn...esse casal dessa história é inspirado no Quill e na Gamora?

-Eu sou Groot.-confirmou com a cabeça.

-Hn, ai ai. Espero que eles não peçam direitos de imagem ou algo assim caso descobrirem sobre isso.

 **FIM.**

 ***Começado em: 24 de dezembro de 2016.**

 ***Definitivamente finalizado e revisado em: 14 de abril de 2017.**

 ***Essa fanfic foi inspirada no episódio 22 da primeira temporada da série animada dos Guardiões da Galáxia.**


End file.
